


Crime Scene Hymn

by Impractical Beekeeping (Impractical_Beekeeping)



Category: BLAKE William - Works, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impractical_Beekeeping/pseuds/Impractical%20Beekeeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bring me my Coat with collar bold;<br/>Bring me my Blogger of desire:<br/>Bring me my Phone: O texts unfold!<br/>Bring me a Cigarette on fire!</p><p>(et cetera)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Scene Hymn

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to William Blake, the Church of England, and WhenISayFriend, who had the misfortune to be chatting with me as I wrote this.

And did those feet in modern time  
Over the London streets careen:  
And were some nasty words exchanged,  
On many a baffling murder scene!

And did a case confound the Yard,  
Confusion rack each lesser Brain?  
And did they miss key Evidence  
Although the Truth was very plain?

Bring me my Coat with collar bold;  
Bring me my Blogger of desire:  
Bring me my Phone: O texts unfold!  
Bring me a Cigarette on fire!

I will not cease from Mental Fight,  
Nor shall I rest on Couch or Bed:  
Till we have caught our Criminal,  
Or brilliant John has shot him dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Blake's version:
> 
> And did those feet in ancient time  
> Walk upon England's mountains green:  
> And was the holy Lamb of God,  
> On England's pleasant pastures seen!
> 
> And did the Countenance Divine,  
> Shine forth upon our clouded hills?  
> And was Jerusalem builded here,  
> Among these dark Satanic Mills?
> 
> Bring me my Bow of burning gold;  
> Bring me my Arrows of desire:  
> Bring me my Spear: O clouds unfold!  
> Bring me my Chariot of fire!
> 
> I will not cease from Mental Fight,  
> Nor shall my Sword sleep in my hand:  
> Till we have built Jerusalem,  
> In England's green & pleasant Land


End file.
